marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tiering System:' '''4-B+ '| '''High 2-A | High 1-B Name: Hercules Panhellenios Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Half-human, half Olympian God, God of Strength/Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (High-low), Immune to all earthly diseases, Can survive in space and other harsh environments, Master of armed and unarmed combat including the effective martial art Pankration and the Minoan skill of Bull Leaping | All the powers of a Skyfather like Odin & Zeus | The same, though on a vastly higher scale. Restored the Multiverse to what it once after the Chaos King was sealed Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+ '(Comparable to other herald characters) ' | '''High Multiverse level+' (Was easily defeating several Skyfathers at once, and made the entire Council of Godheads fear him) | High Hyperverse level (Hercules slowed down the Chaos King, although it was stated that he would lose, and after the fight he brought back the Multiverse by sacrificing his entire power) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Threw the Executioner in a microsecond, resulting in this speed) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Odin & Zeus) | Immeasurable ''' Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar '(Stronger than Thor)' | Stellar' | Immeasurable ''' Striking Strength:' '''Solar System Class+' | High Multiversal+ '''| '''High Hyperversal (Made the Chaos King "bleed" with his attacks) Durability:' '''Solar System level+ '(Can take attacks from characters such as Sentry and Thor) | '''High Multiverse level+ |''' High Hyperverse level''' (Endured a beating from the Chaos King) Stamina:''' Limitless (His advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins, allowing to fight indefinitely. Can arm-wrestle for millenia without sweat break.) | Limitless | Limitless Range:' Standard melee range, higher with thunderclaps | Universal | High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment:' His mace, the Sword of Peleus (a short blade which is very sharp and effective. It can cut through molecules and is stated to be able to cut through anything, although this is almost certainly a hyperbole), the Shield of Perseus (effective for defense but also has the face of Medusa magically imprinted on it which can turn enemies to stone and reflect energy attacks, the stone transformation lasts for several days before wearing off), the Arrows of Heracles (magic arrows coated with deadly hydra venom, very fast, powerful and accurate, for example they sliced bullets and guns in half), the Helm of Hades (when worn, makes the user invisible to the senses). Intelligence:''' Incredibly skilled in combat, both unarmed and with melee weapons, invented his own wrestling, external, millennia of battle experience, great knowledge of human anatomy, otherwise more of a brawn - over - brains kind of guy | Vast cosmic knowledge, but still somewhat foolish. '''Weaknesses: Hercules is overconfident and boastful, he is easily distracted by beautiful ladies, and cannot fly | No real weaknesses Key: Base | Skyfather Hercules | Chaos War Hercules Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.